John's Angeloid
by Kami no Kyuubi
Summary: Instead of Tomoki Sakurai, what one John Shirayuki meet Ikaros and the other Angeloids. on hiatus


Peace and quiet that was his motto. That's what he wanted out of life; this boy lives in the quite little town of Sorami. It was surrounded by mountains, it wasn't know for anything but if it was it would be for the 400 year old Sakura tree on the hill. This boys name was John Shirayuki- strange I know- he lived with his 'adopted'- not really just taken in- sister Tomoko Sakurai, she was a bit… odd, she was really perverted- *insert sweatdrop*- but only towards John. After a while he made a deal with her, anything below the waist is off limits, she agreed and that was that. Anyway back to John, he's been having weird dreams ever since well, do I look like his psychiatrist or something how the hell should I know *clears throat* anyway, an woman would appear and he was in love with her, and she him, but in the end the sky would take her and he would wake up.

Insert Sugata's long speech of new world here

We see John's house and it seems he's sleeping peacefully, as well as his unwelcome guest Tomoko who was basically feeling him up in her sleep.

"John-kun wake up, we need to get to school today" his neighbor Sohara had said from his front door dressed in her uniform. She heard no answer and sighed walked into his house, walking to his room she opens the door.

"John-kun get… up" she blinked seeing Tomoko rub herself on him in her sleep- yeah I know weird- her eye twitched dangerously. John's danger sense woke him, he saw Tomoko on him, he sighed and went to push her off before a hand smacked her into the wall her head stuck in the wall comically.

"Morning Sohara-chan, sorry I couldn't get enough sleep" she snapped out of her hate (read as jealousy) induce rage.

"Oh, well hurry up and get ready for school today. He smiled and nodded. John had brown hair and brown eyes, he was a well hidden pervert you could say, he doesn't openly show it, but he would on the inside. He was always sweet towards women, even ratting out other perverts who openly peep on them- seriously they can't get any so they just decide to do that it's just sad- so he was rather liked. He took Tomoko out of the wall.

"Come on Tomo-chan, we need to get ready for school" Tomoko got up and nodded.

"Yeah, did Sohara-chan really need to do that?"

"You were raping me in you sleep, I think that would be a first reaction" she smirked seductively.

"Oh don't act like you didn't like this rubbing up against you" she emphasized her point by grabbing her breasts.

"I didn't say that now, did I" he walked out to get ready, leaving a stunned, yet ecstatic Tomoko.

School

It was something class and John had fallen asleep, he of course had that dream Insert Angel dream.

"Hey, John-kun, John-kun. Class is over" he picked up his head and she saw tears in his eyes falling.

"You had that dream again didn't you?"

"Am I crying again?" he said wiping his eyes.

"You should get some help, maybe Sugata-senpai, he's into that weird stuff" he saw how worried she was for him, so he smiled and nodded.

"Alright, after school we'll see him" she smiled and nodded.

Insert Sugata's flying attempt

"A weird dream you say" Sugata clarified as he moved around.

"Yeah, he's had it ever since well, he never told me when it started"

"Well science says that dreams are electrical impulses in the brain triggered by the subconscious, but that's a theory based on reality, and how can you explain the unreal with the real. Your dream are odiously part of the new world" John's eye twitched.

'I can just feel the peace and quite going away'

"Can you tell me what this is" he clicked a few buttons on the laptop showing a black circle orbiting the earth.

"I don't know"

"Exactly, scientists have been baffled by this object for decades. But I know what it is, it's a whole new world, and it's crossing right above where the Sakura tree is tonight at midnight"

Midnight

John was sitting at the Sakura tree alone, Sohara's parents wouldn't let her go out this late, Tomoko was tired and sleeping like a rock, and Sugata was… preoccupied by Mikako. He sighed and got up and was going to leave, when his phone rang, he took it out and saw the caller id.

"Sugata, what is it where are you"

"I made a miscalculation, the hole get away… it's… go away"

"What you're breaking up" he looked up and saw a giant black hole and something was falling out of it, it landed and he looked in the crater and saw a female, with cotton candy pink wings.

"What the hell" he slid down into the crater and went to check on her. He heard more falling and saw a pillar heading right towards him and the girl, instinctively he covered her with him self and waited for the end, but it never came, instead he felt weightless and a breeze. He looked and saw he was in the sky and the girl he was protecting was carrying him, while flying.

"Begin imprintation progress" the chain around her neck extended and wrapped around his hand. She landed and was on her knees in front of him as he was sitting.

"I am a pet class angeloid; I was made for the purpose of pleasing my master, you" his pervert kicked in and promptly passed out from a nose bleed.


End file.
